Hannah and Lola's Fashion Disaster
by Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr
Summary: Hannah gets called by the hottest fashion magazine ever and brings Lola with. What happens when Jackson ruins it? Features The Jonas Brothers. Pairings: Moe, Niley, Lackson, Nilly, OliverxSarah, Moliver, Kiley, Levin? Please R&R.
1. Teen Fashion Photo Shoot

Hannah/Miley POV

Lilly and I were talking about the latest fashion magazines and the models, when my phone starts ringing.

BRIIING-BRIIING

"Hello?" Hannah/Miley said.

"Hello Hannah, This is Sam with the latest fashion magazine. And we were wondering if you would like to model some of our clothing?"

"YES!! Can I bring a friend?"

"Yes you may. Anyone you like."

"Thank you soooo much! When should we be over there?"

"Can you and your friend be over here in 2 hours?"

"Sounds great, we'll be there! Bye."

"Bye Hannah."

Click.

"Lilly! The fashion magazine just called! And they said they would like Hannah to model." Lilly's face dropped. "They also said I could bring with me whoever I want to! And your coming!" Lilly's face quickly turned into a smile.

"EEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lilly said.

"Now, all we need is a ride." Miley grinned. "JACKSON! WE NEED YOU TO DRIVE US SOMEWHERE!"

"Ugghhh! Where and When?" Jackson said.

"Fashion magazine and in 2 hours." Miley and Lilly both said together in unison.

"Fine. But you owe me little sis!" Jackson said

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH JACKSON! We love you!!" Lilly said.

"Ewww." Miley and Jackson said together.

**1 and ½ hours later……**

Jackson POV

"Miley! Lilly! Get your butts down here. Its time to go, your gonna be late!" I said

"Were coming! Were coming!" Miley, dressed as Hannah, said.

The car ride there was very silent, except for Miley and Lilly talking occasionally.

**20 minutes later……. (Lilly/Lola POV)**

"EEEEPPPPPP! Were here." I said.

Jackson, Miley, dressed as Hannah, and Lilly, dressed as Lola, walked inside to be greeted by Sam.

"Welcome Hannah." Sam Said

"And who might you be?" She said pointing to me.

"I might be Lola Lufdnagle." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you Lola. And Hannah we have a little surprise for you." Miley had a confused look on her face. "More like surprise guests."

Miley and I turned around to see who was the surprise guests…..

I let out an "EEEEPPPPPP!"


	2. Dinner and Miley?

Miley/Hannah POV

"EEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" Lola, as Lilly, said.

"OMJ! IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!" I said.

"I'm Nick." He said pointing to himself, "and this is Joe and Kevin." He said pointing to them.

"We already know who you are" Lola/Lilly and I said together.

I smiled really big, and I noticed Nick and Joe starring at me.

Nick POV

_Wow, Hannah is so beautiful. I hope she doesn't notice me starring at her. Wait a second, why is Joe starring at her?_ I thought.

Joe POV

_Mann, Hannah is gorgeous. I can see why Nick likes her and wont stop talking about her. I wonder if she would go out with me? Uh-oh, I hope Nick doesn't notice me starring at her. _I thought.

Miley/Hannah POV

_Why are they both starring at me? That'd be soo cool if they both liked me! Nicks cute, but Joe is hott. They're both gorgeous. _I thought.

"Your Kevin, the cute, sensitive one, and your Joe, the cute, funny one, and your Nick, the cute sensitive one" I said. I smiled the biggest smile ever, and I saw that Nick and Joe couldn't take their eyes off of me.

"So Hannah, what are you doing after the fashion shoot today?" Kevin, the oldest Jonas Brother, asked.

"I don't know. Lola, what are we doing?"

"I don't think anything." She said.

"Hannah, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Lola asked me.

"Sure."

When they got out of earshot, Lilly started asking Miley/Hannah questions.

"Miles, I think Joe and Nick both like you. They couldn't take their eyes off you!" Lilly/Lola said.

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it? Wait, I thought you liked Joe?"

Yeah, it's something. And actually I don't really like Joe, never did. I like Kevin." She said.

"Ha-ha Lilly, let's get back to them before they file a missing persons report." I said.

"But you can't do that, we have to be gone for 48 hours." I scowled her.

'Sorry', she mouthed.

"So Hannah, can you do anything later tonight?" Joe asked.

"Yep, Lola and I can, for sure."

"Cool," they all said.

**After the photo shoot and at dinner….. (Joe POV)**

"Hannah, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her.

"Sure."

They go in a secluded area and Joe starts asking her questions.

"Do you like Nick?"

"I, uh, I don't know….?"

"Do you like me?"

"Ummm……"

Instead of letting her finish her sentence, I pressed my lips against hers and I kissed her passionately and she kissed right back.

"Wow…." Was all she said.

"I'm sorry. I just really like you, and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I would love to Joe! But what about Nick, he likes me doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does, but I'll break it down to him."

She giggled.

_Mann, I love her giggle!_ I thought.

I kissed her again and than said, "We better get back before everyone gets suspicious.

"I love you Joe."

"I love you too Hannah."

Miley/Hannah POV

"Joe? Theres something I have to tell you." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Follow me."

I led him to a secluded area and I started to take my wig off.

"My names not really Hannah, Its Miley Stewart."

"……"

"I made up the other side of me so I can be normal and have a normal life, and be treated normal."

"I get it, but I think you should tell Nick and Kevin."

"Awww. Do I have to?" I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you do, but later tonight. We can go back to my house to do it."

"Alright, fine." I whined.

"I love you Miles."

"I love you more Joseph." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He just laughed.


	3. More Secrets and Photo Shoot

**Later that night at The Jonas Brothers house…….**

Miley POV

"Nick, Kevin." I paused, "There's something I have to tell you guys…. Well more like 2 things….."

"Okay, shoot."

I started to pull off my wig, revealing my brown hair. Nick and Kevin's mouths both dropped open.

"……" they both just starred at me.

"She made up the other side of herself, so she can be normal and have a normal life, normal friends, and be treated normal," Joe told them.

I mouthed to Joe, _'Thank you'._

He mouthed back to me,_ 'No problem'._

"And the other thing I was gonna to tell you, was that Joe and I are dating, and he's my boyfriend."

Nick's face was full of disappointment, because he liked Hannah/Miley.

"Well I better get going. Bye Nick, Kevin and Joe!" I said.

"Hey! Why am I last?" Joe asked.

"Ha-ha, you know I love you Joe." He gave me a quick kiss, and Nick's face was full of jealousy, and I left.

The next day—At the photo shoot…… (Hannah/Miley POV)

"Hello Sam." I said.

"Hello Hannah."

"Well, lets get started, shall we?" Sam said.

Jackson drove me and Lola/Lilly again.

"Now Hannah, we want to get a picture of you all over Nick."

"WHAT?!?!" Joe and I said together.

Joe was so jealous, because he knew that Nick liked Hannah/Miley.

**5 minutes later……**

Nick and Hannah/Miley had just finished taking pictures together.

"Now Hannah, Jonas Brothers, we want a picture of all of you together."

"Alright." We all said in unison.

After about 2 shots, Jackson came up to Hannah/Miley, and puller her wig off. Sam's mouth dropped about 10 feet.

"WHAT THE HECK JACKSON!?!" We all said together.

"I'm sorry, I just got really mad because I have to give up all of my break to take little miss Montana everywhere! I'm sick of it!" Jackson yelled.

Miley started crying and ran into her dressing room. Joe followed her.

Joe POV

"Miley?" I said

"WHAT?!" She said.

"Can I come in? Its me, Joe."

I heard her get up and unlock and open the door. Miley's eyes were all puffy and red.

"Miles, its okay. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm here for you." I went over to her to give her a hug.

"No it won't! Nothings gonna be the same now that my secrets out! And no one will treat me the same!"

"Don't worry, were gonna get Jackson back for what he did!" I said.

"Good. I cannot believe he just did that! It affects him too! No one will treat him the same either, they'll befriend him, just to get to me." Tears start streaming down her face.


	4. The Other Side of Me

**The next day around noon….. (Miley POV)**

_BRIIING-BRIIING_

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Miles, its me, Oliver."

"Oh, hey Oliver. What's up?"

"I just saw the fashion magazine—don't ask why I was looking at it—and it had pictures of Jackson pulling off your wig. Now everyone keeps coming up to me asking 'OMJ! Is Miley really Hannah Montana?!'"

"Just great. Mann, now no one is gonna treat me the same! Ughh! I hate Jackson! So anyway, Oliver, your going out with Sarah?"

"Ha-ha, yeah I am."

"Aww, you guys are soo cute together!"

"Alright Miles, I got to go. Good Luck."

"Bye Oliver!"

"Bye."

_Click._

"Bud, You got visitors!" Dad said.

"Comin' dad!" I said.

I walked down the stairs to be greeted by the Jonas Brothers.

"Hey Miles." They all said in unison.

"Hey guys."

Joe POV

"Miles, wanna go down to the beach?"

"Sure, let me grab my purse and ask my dad. Dad! Can I go down to the beach with Joe?"

"Sure bud." Robby Ray said.

**5 minutes later… at the beach (Still Joe POV)**

"Miles, I wrote you a song. Do you want to hear it?

"Sure" A big grin appeared across her beautiful face.

_Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea_

_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you ever find a home? _

_I've been looking for that someone, _

_I can't make it on my own. _

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_How long will I be waiting, _

_To become a better man? _

_Gonna tell you that I love you, _

_In the best way that I can. _

_I can't take a day without you here, _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_Every day, I start to realize, _

_I can reach my tomorrow, _

_I can hold my head high, _

_And it's all because you're by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_Oh_

"Aww Joe! That was beautiful! Thank you so much! I love you Joseph Adam Jonas!" She told me.

"I have one more thing for you. Close your eyes and turn around." I told her.

I put a necklace that says _**MRS **_and _**JAJ **_on it, in a heart shape form.

"OMJ! This is soo beautiful Joe!" She said.

"I will always love you, Miley Rae Stewart."

"Wow this shot it amazing! I'm gonna be rich!" some stranger said that, and he had a video camera.

"GET BACK HERE!" Miley and I both shouted.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Its okay Miley. We still have each other." She gave me a very long, passionate kiss. And I kissed her right back.


	5. Let's Make The Best of This Summer

Miley POV

It was only 2:30 a.m., and I kept waking up from this reoccurring dream. I went to school, and everyone crowded around me saying stuff like 'OMJ! MILEY! We have been best friends forever right?' from everyone, including Amber and Ashley.

Now, school is starting in one week. And Joe is still going to the same school as me, but he'll be a senior and I'm only a freshman. So we wont be seeing much of each other. Except occasionally in the halls, waving and saying 'hey' to each other.

"Miles, wakey, wakey! Its already 12:30." Dad said.

"Fine! I'm up, I'm up." I told him.

"Come downstairs after you get dressed. I made you something special."

"Alright, I'll be down in about 15 minutes."

Just as I was getting ready my phone rang. _How come everyone keeps calling me lately?_ I thought. Oh, okay, good, its Joe.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Miles. You doing anything today?" Joe asked.

"No, well besides my dad making me something special. You can come over if you want? We can go to the movies?" I offered.

"Sure, I'll be over in about 15 minutes. And you can pick the movie, if you want to."

"Okay. Bye. Love you, Joseph."

"Love you too, Miles."

_Click._

**7 minutes later... after Miley eats brunch… (Still Miley POV)**

_Knock-Knock._

_Hmm… He's early. _I thought.

"Hey…"

"Hey Hannah. Or should I say, Miley?"

"OMJ! Jesse?! What are you doing here?!?"

"Well, I came by to see how your doing. Especially after your secrets been told."

"I'm good. I have a boyfriend. And school starts soon, and no ones gonna treat me the same anymore now that they know the real me. Or should I say the real Hannah."

"Hah, that's great. I'm so happy for you. Well, I gotta go. I have a new album coming out, and I'm doing some signing. I'll talk to you later. Bye Miley." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked away to his limo.

**8 minutes later… (Joe POV)**

_Knock-Knock._

"Hey Miles." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Joe. Okay, so I found a movie."

"Okay, what is it?"

"SYDNEY WHITE!"

"Normally I wouldn't watch chick flicks. But that movie is supposed to be really good. So, lets go."

The car ride there was pretty quiet.

**5 minutes later… (Still Joe POV)**

"Alright Miles, we're here." I said.

"Okay lets go. The movie starts in 10 minutes." She said.

As we walked in the movie theater, we got trampled by fans of mine, and Hannah Montana's. We signed a few autographs and got some popcorn and soda. Than we made a run for the theater.


	6. This Summer's Almost Over

**The next day, at the beach (Miley POV)**

Me, Lilly, Oliver, Joe, Nick and Kevin are all at the beach fooling around.

Joe picks me up and says, "It's time to go for a swim Miley."

"AAAHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN JOSEPH!"

"Okay, if you say so."

_**SPLASH!!**_

Joe didn't notice me, so I snuck up behind and pulled him down in the water with me.

"MILEYY!!!!"

"WATER FIGHT!" Everyone screamed. So everyone jumps in the water and starts splashing me and Joe.

"HEY!" Joe and I scream.

"Sorry. We just couldn't resist." Lilly said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Miles." Oliver told me.

"Ha-ha, its fine you guys." I reassured them.

"What about me?! No one said sorry to me!" Joe screamed silently.

I gave his a quick kiss to shut him up. And If either Joe and I had been paying attention, we would've seen the anger and jealousy on Nick's face.

When Joe and I broke apart, Nick said, "Lilly, wanna go get a hotdog?"

"Uhh… Sure"

Nick POV

"Jackson, two hotdogs please."

"Coming right up. And I'm sorry about telling Miley's secret. Anger just took over. I wasn't thinking when I took her wig off. I'm really really really really sorry you guys!" I handed Jackson the money to pay for the hotdogs.

"Well, were not the ones you should be saying sorry to." Lilly said.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Jackson said.

Lilly and I started walking back to the others.

"So, Lilly…. You got a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"SURE!"

**Back to where Joe, Miley, Kevin, and Oliver were. (Miley POV)**

"Ah! Joe! You just got water in my nose!" I said.

He was just laughing, so I splashed water into his nose.

"MILEY!? Why'd you just splash water in my nose?!" Joe yelled.

"Because you splashed water in my nose, than just kept laughing! So, HAH!"

"Than I guess I will give you a little present." Joe said.

He launched at me and I started swimming away. But he caught me. He started kissing me very passionately and than moved his kissing down to my neck and collarbone. I moaned and he just laughed and continued. When he pulled away, we just floated on our backs and I started to speak up.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me that we'll stay together forever. Even when you go to college next summer."

"Absolutely."

"I love you Joe." A big grin appeared across my face, and his.

"I love you too, Miles. Well lets get back to everyone before they start to get worried."

"Alright. I'll race you!"

"Your on!"

I beat Joe, and he started pouting. All I was doing was laughing at him and saying 'A girl just beat Joe!' I kept taunting him. I wouldn't shut up, so Joe kissed me to shut me up, and it worked.

5 minutes later, after everyone got out of the water, The music was playing and everyone was dancing. So we started dancing. The song was "All For One"

[Troy

The summer that we wanted,

[Ryan

Yeah, we finally got it!

[Chad

Now's the time we get to share

[Sharpay

Each day we'll be together

[Taylor

Now until forever,

[Gabriella

So everybody, everywhere

[Danielle

Let's take it to the beach

[Troy, Chad, and Ryan

Take it together

[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor

Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

[Troy, Chad, and Ryan

We're stronger this time,

been there for each other

[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor

Everything's just right

[All

Everybody all for one,

A real summer has just begun!

Let's rock and roll and just let go,

feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work, work is done!

Everybody, one for all and all for one!

All for one, one!

[Sharpay

Summertime together,

[Taylor

Now we're even closer

[Gabriella

That's the way it's meant to be

[Chad

Oh, we're just getting started

[Ryan

Come and join the party

[Troy

You deserve it, same as me

[Danielle

Let's take it to the beach

[Troy, Chad, and Ryan

Take it together

[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor

Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

[Troy, Chad, and Ryan

We're stronger this time,

been there for each other

[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor

Everything's just right

[All

Everybody all for one,

A real summer has just begun!

Let's rock and roll and just let go,

feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work, work is done!

Everybody, one for all and all for one!

All for one, one!

[Guys

Everybody up!

[Girls

Everybody rock it!

[Guys

Take it from the top!

[Girls

And never ever stop it!

[Guys

It's not about the future

[Girls

It's not about the past

[All

It's makin' every single day

Last and last and last!

Fun and sun'What could be better?

[Danielle

Let's have fun

Everyone together now!

[All

Everybody, e-everybody now!

This is where our summer really begins

The very last time it's ever gonna be like this

It's the party you don't wanna miss!

[Guys

Guys rise!

Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!

[Girls

Girls!

Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!

[Guys

Here

[Girls

and now

[Guys

Let's turn the party

[Girls

Out!

[Guys and Girls

Everybody jump in!

[All

Everybody all for one,

A real summer has just begun!

Let's rock and roll and just let go,

feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work, work is done!

Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,

A real summer has just begun!

Let's rock and roll and just let go,

feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work, work is done!

Come on, everyone let's dance!

We can't let this moment pass!

Let's make this party last!

All for one!

All! For! One!

After we stopped dancing everyone was out of breath. We went back to my house, and watched a couple movies. Than the boys went home and Lilly slept over.

"OMJ! MILEY, GUESS WHAT!?" Lilly screamed.

"Shh… it's midnight. We don't wanna wake anyone up. And what? Kevin asked you out?" I asked.

"Nope. Nick did!"

"REALLY!? That's great Lils! You two are so cute together. Well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed. Night Lils."

"Night Miles."


	7. One In A Million

Miley POV

Okay, so, school starts today and me and will not be seeing much of each other anymore. Oh no, I feel a sneeze coming! 'AACHOO!' With that coming out of my mouth, dad rushed in and asked if I was okay.

"No dad, im not okay. My nose hurts and I can't stop sneezing!" 'AACHOO!'

"Well bud, I think you should stay home from school today, even though it is the first day back. I'll let Lilly and Oliver know, and I'll call the school."

"Okay Daddy. I love you!" AACHOO!

"Bud, I think you should go back to sleep for a couple of hours."

"Okay dad."

**6 hours later…. After school (Miley POV)**

Wow, its been 6 hours and school's already over, OMGOSH! I totally forgot to tell Joe I wasn't going to school today! Oops. I was heading downstairs and into the fridge to get some waffles, when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Miles. I got so worried! Why weren't you at school today?" Joe asked.

'AACHOO!' "I'm sick. Dad told me to stay in bed. I totally forgot about calling you! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Miley." 'AACHOO!' "Want some soup Miles?"

"Yeah, thanks. That would be great."

15 minutes later, Joe finished making the soup just as the phone was ringing.

"LILLY IN 10!"

"Joe! Go open the door please! Lilly's coming in 5 seconds!"

"Okay."

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey Miles. You feeling better?" 'AACHOO!'

"That would be a no." I said than giggled.

Than Joe whispered in my ear, "Mann, I love your giggle." I just blushed.

"So Lilly, why'd you come here? Homework for me?"

"Yeah. We have Chemistry, History, and Math homework."

"Aww mann."

"I gotta go Miles. Hopefully you'll be back at school tomorrow!" We than hugged and she left. AACHOO!

"Miles…. Wanna go up to your room?" He grinned.

"Yeah, sure."

When we got up there, He started kissing me very passionately.

"Joeyy! I'm gonna get you sick!" I told him. 'AACHOO!'

"I don't care. I already got the flu shot."

He continued kissing me on the lips. Than he moved down to my neck and I let out a moan, but he just laughed than continued. He started to take my shirt off, revealing my bra. He placed kisses all over my body. Mann it felt good! After we made-out, he helped me with my homework. I went over to my drawer, and pulled out my song journal.

"What's that Miles? Joe asked me.

"It's a song I wrote."

"About…..?"

"Us" I mumbled. 'AACHOO!'

"Play it for me. Please!"

"Alright fine. Let me get my guitar."

_**How did I get here?**_

_**I turned around and there you were**_

_**I didn't think twice or rationalize**_

_**Cause somehow I knew**_

_**That there was more than just chemistry**_

_**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**_

_**But I figured it's too**_

_**Good to be true**_

_**I said pinch me where's the catch this time**_

_**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**_

_**Help me before I get used to this guy**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things **_

_**Happen in the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you **_

_**Were a million to one**_

_**I can't believe it (oh whoa)**_

_**You're one in a million**_

_**All this time I was looking for love**_

_**Trying to make things work**_

_**That weren't good enough**_

_**Till I thought I'm through**_

_**Said I'm done**_

_**and stumbled into the arms of the one**_

_**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**_

_**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**_

_**When I'm mad at you**_

_**You come with your velvet touch**_

_**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**_

_**I have never felt so happy**_

_**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**_

_**They say that good things take time (whooooo)**_

_**But really great things **_

_**Happen in the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you **_

_**Were a million to one**_

_**I can't believe it, (oh whoa)**_

_**You're one in a million, (yea yea)**_

_**All this time I was looking for love**_

_**Trying to make things work**_

_**They weren't good enough**_

_**Til I thought I'm through**_

_**Said I'm done**_

_**Then stumbled into the arms of the one**_

_**I said pinch me **_

_**Where's the catch this time**_

_**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**_

_**Help me before I get used to this guy**_

_**They say that good things take time(whoa)**_

_**But really great things happen in a blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**(Oh oh whoa yea yea)**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**_

_**I can't believe it (oh, oh)**_

_**You're one in a million**_

_**Yeah**_

_**One in a million**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You're one in a million**_

"Miles, that was beautiful! You wrote that about us?!" Joe asked.

"Yeah" I looked down at my feet. He tilted my chin up and kissed me for 1 minute. After we broke apart, I sneezed. 'AACHOO!' My nose was all red from the sneezing.

"I gotta go Miles. Bye. I love you! Feel better babe." Joe said.

"I love you too, Joeyy." I laughed. "Bye, cya tomorrow, maybe." He gave me a quick kiss, and than left.


	8. Hannah Montana Movie

Miley POV

It was the first weekend back from school, and I just found out that Hannah Montana will be shooting a movie with them! And one of them gets to be my boyfriend! It was 10 a.m., and I woke up to a loud banging on my bedroom door.

"MILES! WAKE UP!" Joe shouted.

"Come and get me in an hour." I shouted back to him. I heard my door open, and than Joe jumped on top of me. "OWW! Joe! How much do you weigh?!" He playfully hit me. "I'm just kidding Joey. Well, I'm going back to sleep, goodnight." He started to kiss me, and that most definitely got me up! "Fine! I'm up, I'm up!"

"Thought that would get you up. So Miles, I heard that the Jonas Brothers are doing a movie with Hannah Montana, and one of us gets to be your boyfriend."

"About that Joe. Nick is the one playing my boyfriend."

"WHAT?!?!?!?! Do you have to kiss him?!"

"I don't know, maybe." He started to kiss me passionately, and it soon turned into us making out.

When we finished making out, Joe spoke up, "Miley? Please don't fall for him. I don't wanna loose you."

"I won't. And Joe?"

"What?"

"Your kinda gonna have a girlfriend on the movie too."

"WHO?"

'Mikayla, Hannah's arch-enemy."

"Ohh. I'm sorry Miles, it's not like I'm gonna have to kiss her, right?"

"Actually, you might have to." I had a frown on my face.

**1 day later…. (Miley/Hannah POV)**

"LILLY! Are you ready yet?" I shouted. We were supposed to leave for the shoot 5 minutes ago.

"COMING!" Lilly said.

10 minutes later we arrived at the shoot, and we were greeted by Joe, Kevin, and Nick. I hugged each one of them, but Joe's hug was the longest. Than he whispered something in my ear. "I love you, Miles."

I whispered back to him, "I love you too, Joe."

Bob, the director, interrupted us by saying, "Alright kids! Time to start shooting the movie! Did everyone go over their scripts?" We all nodded our heads. "Okay, good. PLACES!"

"Oh Nick, I don't know if we can ever be." Joe's face was full of anger, because in this scene, Nick and I have to kiss.

"Maybe this will change your mind." He went in for the kiss.

Than right as our lips were about to touch, Bob yelled, "CUT!"

_THANK GOD!_ I thought.

"Great job Nick and Hannah! 5 minute break! Mikayla has just arrived, so go say hi!" Bob instructed us.

"UGGHH!" I murmured.

"Hey Hannah!" Mikayla said.

"Hey Mikayla." I placed a fake grin across my face.

"It's so good to see you!"

"You too!"

"So, I looked in the script, and I guess I'm gonna be kissing Joe! He is soo hott too. Maybe he'll date me." She whispered to me.

"Yeah, he is." I plastered another fake grin across my face. "Joe? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Hannah." I led him into my dressing room. "What's wrong Miles?"

"WHATS WRONG?! Mikayla just told me that she can't wait to kiss you and that your hott too. Than she said 'Maybe he'll date me.'" Tears started pouring down my face, and Joe came up to me and hugged me and said everything is going to be okay.

"Alright lets go back, Hannah." Joe said.

"Alright." And just as we got out, Mikayla walked up to Joe and kissed him!!!!! AND JOE WAS KISSING HER BACK! I ran away crying my eyes out. I ran to the back of the building.

"Miley?"

"Kevin?"

"Yeah. I saw what Mikayla did. And what Joe did back to her. I'm soo sorry!"

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I just can't believe he would do that to me! None the less, right in front of me!" Kevin started inching towards me, and I started inching towards him. In about 2 seconds, Kevin and I kissed.

"What the hell is this?!" Joe shouted. I pulled away from Kevin.

"Ohh, like you care. I saw you kiss Mikockroach back. We're done Joe. For good. And I don't want to ever talk to you again!" I ripped off the necklace he gave me, and threw it at him.

I ran back into the building to find Lilly and my dad. When I found them, we left, and went back home.

The next couple days at school, Joe kept trying to talk to me, but I just ignored him and walked away. Wednesday night I heard a rock hit the door in my bedroom. I opened the door to find Joe standing there. I started to close the door but he stopped me. He jumped on my balcony and grabbed my wrist.

"Miley. Wait please?"

"Fine. What?" I said a little too rudely.

"I wrote you something. Here it goes."

"Hello beautiful

How's it going?

I hear it's wonderful in California

I've been missing you

It's true...

But tonight

I'm gonna fly

Yeah tonight

I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could comb across the world,

And see everything

And never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello beautiful

It's been a long time

Since my phone's rung

And you been on that line

I've been missing you

It's true

But tonight

I'm gonna fly

Yeah tonight

I'm gonna fly

Oh yeah

'Cause I could comb across the world,

see everything

And never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes." Joe sang to me.

Tears start rolling down my face. "J-Joe. That was beautiful." He whipped away the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Miles. I shouldn't have kissed her back. I was wrong." Joe said.

"And I'm sorry for kissing your brother. It was just a spur of the moment."

"Will you be mine, Miley? Again."

"Yes." He put the necklace around my neck again, and than kissed me passionately for about a good 5 minutes. "I love you, Joseph."

"I love you too, Miley." A big grin appeared across my face, and his. We went in my room, and started making out.


	9. Authors Note

I'm having a little bit of a writer's block. I need some ideas for the next couple chapters! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your ideas!!!

Thanks so much,

Stephanie


	10. A Tour to Remember

Miley POV

Okay. So, we just finished filming the movie, and Hannah gets to go on tour with the Jonas Brothers! They'll be my opening act. We go on tour today! I get to miss school for 3 to 4 months, and same with the Jonas Brothers. I woke up to my phone ringing.

_BRIIING-BRIIING_

"Hello?" I said very sleepily.

"Hello, Miley."

"Hey Joe. WERE GOING ON TOUR TODAY!" I yelled into the phone.

"Oww, Miles. I think I'm deaf now!"

"Sorry, Joey."

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"9:30 a.m. and we get on the bus at 11:30."

"Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go get ready. Bye babe."

"That could take hours! You better get started! Just kidding. Bye Joe. I love you!"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I love you, too. Cya soon!"

_Click._

**1 hour and ½ later…. (Miley POV still)**

"Bud! We gotta leave. We gotta be there in 30 minutes! And we still have to pick up Lilly. Now lets go!" Daddy yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back. We than went to go pick up Lilly. 25 minutes later, we arrived. I ran to the bus.

"WOW! This bus is huge!" I said.

"I know it is. Hey Miles." I ran up to Joe to hug him. Than he kissed me on the lips.

Lilly walked into the bus and said, "GET A ROOM!" I was just laughing, and Joe blushed. 5 minutes later, the bus started and we were off.

"I'm bored!" Joe said. "Lets play truth or dare! I'll go first. Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Nick questioned.

"I dare you to… kiss Lilly on the lips for 2 minutes."

"Fine!" Lilly and Nick both said at the same time.

"Miley. Truth or dare?" Nick asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to hang one of your bras outside of the bus."

"Fine." I got up and took one of my bras, but hid it so none of them could see it, and hung it outside on the bus. "There."

"Kevin… truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Loser." Joe fake coughed. I hit him on the arm.

"Do you like anyone on this bus? And if so, who?"

"Yes. You." Joe glared at him.

"Okay than. I'm bored. I'm gonna go in my bunk." I said to no one in particular.

"I'll come with you." Joe said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do you guys!" Kevin yelled after us.

"We won't. We won't." I mumbled.

"We're finally alone!" Joe said. I just laughed. "I don't really think Kevin would do this." He started kissing my neck. I let out a moan, but he just laughed than continued. He started to take off my shirt. We just continued to make-out. I put my clothes back on, and so did he. I cuddled up against him, than fell asleep with him stroking my hair.

We woke up to someone shaking us. "Wha-What?" I said

"Wake up you guys!" Lilly said. We got up, than went over to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning Love-Birds." Lilly said. I gave Lilly a look.

"Where are we today?" I asked no one in particular. Nick answered.

"Illinois. We have a concert here tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go to the back of the bus."

I got jumbled responses of 'Okay's. So I grabbed my songbook and guitar, and headed to the back.

"**I got my sight set on you **

**And I'm ready to aim**

**I have a heart that will**

**Never be tame**

**I knew you were somethin' special **

**When you spoke my name **

**Now I can't wait to see you again **

**I've got a way of knowin'**

**When somethin' is right **

**I feel like I must have known you **

**In another life **

**Cause I felt this deep connection **

**When you looked in my eyes**

**Now I can't wait to see you again **

**The last time I freaked out **

**I just kept lookin' down **

**I st-st-stuttered when **

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' about**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe **

**You asked what's wrong with me **

**My best friend Lesley said **

"**Oh she's just being Miley"**

**The next time we hang out **

**I will redeem myself **

**My heart can't rest till then **

**Oh whoa ohh**

**I, I can't wait to see you again **

**I got this crazy feelin'**

**Deep inside**

**When you called asked to see me**

**Tomorrow night**

**I'm not a mind reader**

**But I'm readin' the sign**

**That you can't wait to see me again **

**The last time I freaked out **

**I just kept lookin' down **

**I st-st-stuttered when **

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' about**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe **

**You asked what's wrong with me **

**My best friend Lesley said **

"**Oh, she's just being Miley"**

**The next time we hang out **

**I will redeem myself **

**My heart can't rest till then **

**Oh whoa ohh**

**I, I can't wait (to see you again)**

**I got my sight set on you**

**And I'm ready to aim **

**The last time I freaked out **

**I just kept lookin' down **

**I st-st-stuttered when **

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' about**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe **

**You asked what's wrong with me **

**My best friend Lesley said **

"**Oh, she's just being Miley"**

**The next time we hang out **

**I will redeem myself **

**My heart can't rest till then **

**Oh whoa whoa**

**Oh, I, I can't wait**

**To see you again (to see you again)**

**Oh whoa whoa**

**I, I can't wait to see you again"**

**I didn't know anyone was standing behind me, until I heard clapping.**

"**That was amazing, Miles! Who's Leslie?" Joe asked.**

"**One of my best friends from Tennessee." I told him.**

"**Sweet. Wanna watch a movie?" Joe asked.**

"**Sure. What do ya have in mind?" I asked mischievously.**

"**HAIRSPRAY!" **

"**Fine, Joseph." Joe got the movie, than put it in. I curled up next to him on the couch. He kept making circles on my back. This is going to be the best tour ever!**


	11. A Tour to Remember, or So I Thought?

**(A.N.- This chapter came to me while I was in History class today!)**

Miley POV

A loud yelling coming from the kitchen area in the bus woke me up. I peeked my head around the corner and saw MIKAYLA AND JOE!

"I DON'T LIKE YOU MIKAYLA!" Joe yelled. I grinned.

"BUT I LIKE YOU JOE! How could you go out with Hannah, Miley, whatever. She's horrible!" Mikayla yelled back.

"I DON'T CARE! I love Miley! NOT YOU!" As Joe said that, I saw Mikayla look over by me, and leaned in to kiss Joe. My mouth dropped open. HE WAS KISSING BACK! AGAIN!!!!! All the shouting had woken up Nick. He came and peeked his head out, and saw the scene before him. He tried to comfort me, but I ran into my room, picked up my guitar, and headed to the back room.

I started strumming my guitar. I started singing.

"**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la**

**You used to call me your Angel**

**Said I was sent straight down from Heaven**

**And You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong**

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here holdin me**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in any while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha-la-la-la-la**

**I miss you**

**You used to call me your dreamer**

**And now I'm livin' out my dream**

**Oh, how I wish you could see**

**Everything that's happenin' for me**

**I'm thinkin' back on the past**

**It's true the time is flyin' by too fast**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-**

**I miss you**

**I know you're in a better place, yeah**

**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**

**I know you're where you need to be**

**Even though it's not here with me**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**I miss you** "

Tears were falling down my face. I heard clapping, so I turned around and saw Joe standing there.

"What do you want?!" I snapped at him.

"Nick told me what you saw earlier." He started to come towards me to wipe the tears off my face, but I backed away from him. "Miles. Look I'm sorry! Again! I'm not trying to hurt you! I love you with all of my heart!"

"Yeah right." I mumbled.

"Bud?" I heard daddy yell.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Come here! I got a surprise for you!"

"Comin'." I set my guitar down, and headed to the front of the bus with Joe right behind me,

"OLIVER!!!!" I screamed. I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Joe was very jealous about me kissing and hugging Oliver.

"Miles! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Oliver asked.

"Sure."

"Me and Sarah broke up…."

"Oh-no. Oliver! I'm so sorry…."

"Because I like someone else."

"Really? Who?!"

"You." My mouth dropped open, again. He started to kiss me, and I kissed back. But we got interrupted by Joe yelling.

"Miley! How could you?! Can I talk to you for a second? Please." Joe said.

"Alright, fine. Be right back Oliver." I said. Joe took my hand, and led me into a closet. What Joe?!" I whisper-yelled.

"How could you kiss Oliver back, Miles?!" I gave him a mean look. "I'm sorry Miley! I didn't mean to kiss her back again! Please forgive me, Miley! I'm nothing without you!"

"Fine Joe. I'll give you one more chance. If I find you kissing Mikayla, or any other girl besides me, ever again, we're gonna be over for good!"

"I'll take that." He grinned and than leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back, of course. After we broke apart he asked me, "so Miles. Who was that song about earlier?"

"My mom. She died when I was young."

"Oh. I'm sorry Miles."

"It's okay. She will always be here with me."

"So, where were we? Oh yeah, right here." Joe said, than we continued to kiss. His tongue was asking for entrance, and I happily let him. We got interrupted by the closet door opening. We saw Oliver standing there.

"Thanks, Miles." Oliver said, running to the front of the bus, past my dad and outside.

"Great. Now one of my best friends hates me! Ugghhh!" I said.

"It's okay, Miles. You still have me." Joe said.

"True. Very true." I grinned and he grinned too.

"I love you, Miley Rae Stewart." He told me.

"I love you too, Joseph Adam Jonas."

A.N.-I have no idea what to write next. So please help me, and R&R.


	12. Waves, Winks and I'm Sorry

**(a.n: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while…. I've been busy with, Isats, soccer games, and going to Texas. Hope you like this chapter!)**

Joe POV

I was walking up to Miley's door, and knocked.

When she opened it I said, "Hey Miles!"

"Hey Joe. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" **(a.n: It's Thursday.)** I asked nervously. I don't know why though.

"Sure! I would love to."

"Great. So I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Bye Miley. I love you!"

"Love you too, Joseph!" She giggled. I hugged her than left.

Lilly POV (A couple minutes before Joe talked to Miley.)

I was over at Nicks house, and we were watching a movie. I had my head resting on his shoulder. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled. He started leaning in and of course, I started leaning in too. Our lips met, and sparks flew. I flung my arms around his neck. Right as we were doing this, my phone started ringing.

"Ugghhh" I said in frustration. Nick just laughed.

"Hey Miles. What's up?" I asked.

"Joe asked me on a date, and I need you to help me pick out an outfit!"

"When?" Nick just mouthed, 'What's going on?'. I mouthed back, 'One sec'.

"Saturday! I know, I know it's two days away, but it could take hours to pick out an outfit! Please, Lilly!"

"Alright, Alright. I'll be over in 10."

"Thank you so very much! I love you, Lilly!"

"Ha, I love you too Miley. Bye."

"Bye!"

_Click. _

"I gotta go Nick, but I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Miley needs my help picking out an outfit because Joe asked her on a date and she has no idea what to wear."

"Okay. Sounds good. Bye Lilly. I love you."

"Love you too, Nicky. Bye." I cooed. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I got up from the couch, and grabbed my skateboard and left his house. I skateboarded all the way to Miley's house, and when I got there, I called her and said "Lilly in 5." Just as I was about to skateboard into her house, she opened the door, and I did a sweet flip and said, "And she sticks the landing!" Miley just laughed at me. "Okay, so lets go get you an outfit!" We ran up her stairs, and went into her Hannah closet. "Ooh, how bout' this one?" It held up a dress, the exact same one she wore to the award show as Hannah. **(a.n: The dress Miley/Hannah wore in 'I Will Always Loathe You'.)**

"That's perfect! Thank you, Lilly!!!" Miley practically screamed!

The next day, it kept going like this, Miley couldn't stop talking about her date with Joe. It was all she ever talked about. I came back to reality when the bell rang, and Miley tapped me on my shoulder.

"It's time to go to lunch, Lil." Miley said.

"Okay. Thanks. I kinda just zoned out for a second."

"A second? Try 5 minutes."

"Oh, my bad. Well, Let's go to lunch." I said. And with that, we walked to the cafeteria. I sat next to Nick, of course, and Miley, of course, sat next to Joe. Joe has his arm around Miley. As girls were passing by our lunch table, they were giving Joe waves and winks. Joe was waving back to them, too. I saw Miley's face, full of jealousy and anger. As one of the girls walked up to Joe, she went up to him, and kissed him on the cheek, so close to his mouth. I saw that Miley had a couple tears coming down her face. She ran out of the cafeteria, and out of the school, to the beach. Than, Joe got up and ran after her.

I asked Nick, "Should we go after them?"

"No, they need to work this out on their own."

Joe POV

I ran out of the school, in search of Miley at the beach. When I got to a secluded part of the beach, I heard soft crying. I ran up behind her, but she saw me and stood up and started running the other way. "MILEY! WAIT! PLEASE! Let me explain!"

"Explain what, Joe?! How you kissed yet another girl, none the less, right in front of me?!" She yelled, not stopping.

I finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. She kept struggling to get out of my grip, but I was holding onto her too tight. "Miley, please, let me explain."

"Seeing as how I can't go anywhere, fine."

"I don't know her Miles! She just came up to me and kissed me really close to my mouth. Miley, please! Just please, please, please forgive me! I don't know what I would ever do without you." She was about to open her mouth, when I kissed her so passionately, that I felt a load of sparks. What surprised me was that she was actually kissing me back. I slid my hands up and down her back, and she has put her hands around my neck. I was asking her mouth for entrance, which she happily accepted. After about 2 minutes, we took a breathe for some air. I looked at her and said, "Wow."

"I forgive you." I grinned, and she grinned right back at me. For the rest of the day and night, we just sat on the beach and looked at the stars. It was so beautiful. But not as beautiful as the girl sitting next to me.

**Hope ya liked it! And the next chapter will have Miley and Joes date and also some more Lilly and Nick action. Btw, The romantic date part coming up was iluvbasketball22's idea, and so is something else coming up on the date. . Please review! I love getting reviews!**

**Stephanie**


	13. The Promise Ring

Miley POV

Eeeeppp! I'm so excited that today is Saturday! It's my date with Joe! It was 5:00, so I decided to go in the shower. When I came out, it was 5:30. I got the dress Lilly helped me pick out and put it on. Than I went to do my make-up; eyeliner, mascara etc.; I got my curling iron, and started to curl my hair, every single piece. That took about 20 minutes.

_Knock-Knock_

When I got downstairs, I heard Jackson giving Joe a lecture.

"Now listen pretty boy. If you ever hurt my sister, I will hunt you down. Even though she probably hates me right now. I'm watching you." Jackson said and pointed two fingers from his eyes to Joe's eyes.

"Jackson, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him.

"Sure, Miles." He walked towards me. "Listen, Miles. Before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for pulling off your wig and revealing to the world that you're Hannah Montana. I just miss you. Please forgive me Miles!" He put on his puppy dog pout.

_How could I say no to that?_ I thought. "Okay, Jackson. I forgive you." I grinned and so did he. He engulfed me into a big hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Now, go have fun on your date. But remember, Joe, I'm watching you!" He yelled the last part so Joe could hear. I walked down the steps and stood face to face with Joe.

"Wow, Miles. You look amazingly beautiful." Joe said and handed me flowers.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Well, shall we go my lady?"

"Why of course we should." He linked his arms with mine, and we walked to his Porsche. **(a.n: I LOVE PORSCHES!!)** Before we left my driveway, Joe put a blindfold over my eyes. 10 minutes later, we arrived to our destination.

"We're here." Joe said. I waited till' he came around to my door to open it, and he took my hand and directed me where to walk. When we got to there, he took off the blindfold.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful, Joe!" I exclaimed. We were on a secluded part of the beach with a picnic blanket, and a great view of the ocean. We sat down to eat, and just chatted. Than he said he had something very special to give to me.

Joe POV

Oh my gosh. I'm so nervous to give her the gift! I just told her I wanted to give her something very special. I pulled out the velvet box from my pocket, and handed it to her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Joe! It's beautiful!" Miley exclaimed.

"It's a promise ring. It symbolizes that wherever we are, we will be together forever. No matter what. Especially when I go to college." I explained. "Put in on." She put the ring on her ring finger. After she put it on, she gave me a breath-taking kiss that seemed to last forever.

"Thank you, Joe. For everything." She said, breaking the kiss.

"Anything for you." I murmured before kissing her again.

**Sorry it didn't have any Lilly and Nick action and isn't that long. I couldn't think of anything. Over spring break, which starts next Friday for me, I will probably update a lot because I'm probably not going to be going anywhere special…. Maybe just hanging out with my friends. Please review! I love getting them! Thanks again!**

**Stephanie**


	14. That Kiss and Happy New Year!

**Hey guys! Here's your update! Well, today's the day that my grandma passed away in 2006, so right now I'm kinda depressed, so I'm sorry if it's not that great.**

Miley POV

It was winter break, and Lola and Hannah have been invited to Traci's New Year's Eve Party. The party is tonight. But the good part of that is that The Jonas Brothers will be there! AND SO WILL JESSE MCCARTNEY!! EEPPPPP!! As of now, I was listening to "How Do You Do!" by: Cascada. **(a.n: I LOVE THAT SONG! AND SINGER! And I was also just listening to that song.) **I was singing along with it up in my room. The song was finished, and I heard clapping coming from my bedroom door. You guessed it. It was Joe.

I blushed, and he just said, "That was amazing, Miles! And I never knew you liked the way I undress." He chuckled. I just blushed even more.

"Thanks, Joey. And ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically than giggled softly.

"So, Miles, you ready for Traci's party tonight?" He asked.

"Sorta, not really."

"Why not?"

"Well… If you must know… Jesse McCartney's gonna be there, and you know he likes me!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, he's gonna be there?" Joe frowned.

"Don't worry! I love you, not him!" I told him.

**Later that night at Traci's House… (Still Miley POV)**

"Hey Trace." I said.

"Hey Hannah/Miley! I've got someone who wants to see you! Follow me." Tracy said. I did as I was told, and followed her with Joe right behind me.

"OMGOSH! IT'S JESSE MCCARTNEY! I mean, big fan, big fan." I smiled at him and Joe was just shooting daggers at him.

"Hey Hannah, or Miley. It's so good to see you again." Jesse said, than pecked me on the cheek. "Hey, Miley? Can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

"Yeah, sure." I pecked Joe on the cheek, than followed Jesse to a corner of the room. What I didn't know was that Joe was watching us.

"Look Miley, I really like you. I know that you're going out with Joe, but I'm willing to wait." Jesse told me. My jaw dropped open. How could this be happening?! JESSE MCCARTNEY LIKES ME?!

I was about to speak up when Jesse cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me. And I couldn't believe that I was kissing back. I swung my arms around his neck. But we got interrupted by Joe. _Oh crap._ I thought.

"Miley, can I talk to you for a second. Alone?" Joe said, obviously mad.

"Uhh… sure?" I asked, obviously scared and nervous. Jesse had left us to talk.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MILEY?!" Joe whisper-yelled, so that we wouldn't draw attention to everyone in the room.

"Oh, so I'm not supposed to be mad when you kiss other girls, but you can be mad when I kiss other guys?!" I whisper-yelled back.

"I'm sorry Miley, I just go so jealous seeing you kiss another guy."

"Awww, My Wittle Joey got jeawous!" Joe blushed.

We looked around and saw that other people were counting down from…

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!

"Just shut-up and kiss me." Joe said, and I did what he said.

"1!!"

We just stood in the corner of her living room, making-out. He ran his hand up and down my back, and I slung my arms around his neck. He put his tongue on my mouth asking for entrance, which I happily accepted, yet again. Our tongues were battling for dominance. He went down to my neck, and started kissing me there. I just let out a moan, and he just chuckled than continued. _I bet you I'm gonna have a hicky in the morning._ _But what a great way to start a new year!_ I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Lilly and Nick kissing.

**Before everyone started counting down… (Nick POV)**

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

I was looking for Lilly, when I saw her on the middle of the dance floor just staring at everyone counting down, and the couples kissing. 

"3!"

I ran up to her.

"2!"

I pulled her to me, and kissed her so passionately. Way better than the first time we kissed on my couch. She instantly started kissing back. She swung her arms around my neck, and I put my hands around her waist.

_This was the greatest start to the New Year. I couldn't believe this was all happening to me! I'm the luckiest guy in the World_. I thought.

**How didga like it?! I'm so happy I got some Lilly and Nick action in here! And don't worry, Joe and Miley are still together… I just thought I should get some Jesse action in there, since he likes Miley Cyrus in real life. At least that's what it said on a Disney Channel commercial. Please leave some reviews and tell me some more ideas for what you think I should put in my next chapter! **

**Thank you,**

**Stephanie**


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Sorry to say this, but I most likely won't be updating till summer starts which is June 4****th**** for me. So, here are some stories that I love and I highly suggest that you read! Also, Morgan and I are going to be writing a sequel together most likely tomorrow to my story, Hannah and Lola's Fashion Disaster where Joe goes off to college!**

**The Light at the End of the Tunnel by ttran59**

**How Did We Become? by OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**

**Still In Love With You! by UreWhiteDancer12**

**A Redone Life by brookieebabbyy**

**Reavealing My True Self by crazy4jonas**

**His Part of Her Future by miixaoo**

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived by Anna-Morgause**

**Do You Still Believe In Love? by DavidArchuletaLove15 **

**Still There For Me by hellolove**

**Changes for Better or for Worst by 1char101**

**Time of Our Lives? by iluvbasketball22**

**Perfect? by iluvbasketball22**

**Night After Night by AvaMava15**

**Thank You For Choosing Krispy Kreme by MainlyMaddison**

**Love Me For Me, Not Her by rhiaxo**

**Niley Love by D00TD00T.x3**

**Touring with the jobros by BriiaNa**

**On Tour With The Jonas Brothers by cam408962**

**The Summer That Changed It All by kmart153**

**I Promise It Will Never Be Dark by JBLOVE3792**

**Dust of my heart by MsBadGirl**

**Hello Beautiful by missjonaswannabe**

**Love Me For Me by Mizz Stud Muffin**

**How To Save A Life by ttran59**

**Don't Befriend the Enemy! by YaYa920**

**Singing This Song For You by cara-jordan**

**Oh My Sweet Jonas! by Miss Lauren A**

**I'll be that girl by Clairebear536**

**The Next Step Of Our Lives Begins Now by OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**

**Appreciate by JonasFreak07**

**When We first Met by SuperCrazyMonkeyGurl**

**Confession by Joe and Kevin Jonas fan**

**Third Time Around by Razor Burn and Anger Managment**

**What's It Like? by MileyFan2492**

**Hold on by Joe and Kevin Jonas fan**

**Moe: The Start of Us by Razor Burn and Anger Managment **

**The Start of Our Lives by OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**

**Unaware Jealousy by RockNRoll101**

**I like you, do you like me? by JoeJonasLove11**

**Life on Tour by xomgnowayx**

**A Summer In Italy by Amanda chaotic**

**Maybe in Another Lifetime by ttran59**

**Life Is Good, Or So I Thought by susiewoosie56**

**Living the Double Life is Hard by YeahWriter**

**Finally by OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**

**When Dreams Become Reality by pink.lemonade.89**

**Like Whoa by JonasBrotherLover1717**

**Till The End of Time by ttran59**

**Contradicting Lyrics by Baybee.Kayked.Fever**

**First Time by xautumnbreezex**

**What Could Happen? by MileyCyrusLove**

**Finally by ForeverV**

**You by futuredcstar**

**Please Be Mine by lolipopgirl1001**

**Beauty in the Breakdown by x Hopeless Romantic 915 x**

**When you look me in The Eyes by miley6112**

**Honest Mistake by IfIDidntSeeThoseEyes**

**Panic On Tour by suitelifelover**

**We Call This Love by xxfantasy**

**Basically, those are all the stories that I think are amazing! You should seriously read them!!**

**Thanks,**

**Stephanie**


End file.
